Life isn't Perfect
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Yugi and Seto somhow manage to stay tgether. Even through all the ups, down, twist and turns that life can bring.


Jounoichi: Yay! A songfic for Seto and...and...line please!

Me: For Seto and Yugi! I've told you five times! Can we just skip to the disclaimer please people? I don't want another on stage make-out before we start filming... (looks over to Yugi and Seto snogging on the couch) never mind. On with the disclaimer Jou!

Jounoichi: Awsome! Dark Magician Girl Forever owns nothing!

Me: Thank you! Is it too much to ask for a _little _cooperation? (Continues to rant while Yugi get's everyone in place and signals Mokuba who is behind the camer)

Yugi: And...rolling! Rival shipping songfic: take 2. Action!

Today was the bigest day of Yugi's life. His band was performing today at his favorite cafe. Ryou was on piano, Marik on drums, Yugi was the lead singer, Yami was on base, and Joey was on guitar.

"All right. Lets get this show on the road!" Yugi said.

"One. Two. One two three four!" Marik said before the music started.

_Listen up. _

_ Take a look around_

_ Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_ So let's mess around_

_ Cause the future is unclear._

_ We got nothin' better to do_

_ We're just trying to get through_

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Let the music groove you_

_ Let the melody move you_

_ Feel the beat and just let go_

_ Get the rhythm into your soul_

_ Let the music take you_

_ Anywhere it wants to_

_ When we're stuck and can't get free_

_ No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_ Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_ It's all, we got, we're gonna use it_

_ Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_ All we have is now_

_ Let's make the most of this_

_ Come on break it out_

_ So everyone can hear it_

_ They dont have to understand_

_ But we'll make 'em if we can_

_ Do you hear me?_

_ Are you with me?_

_ Let the music groove you_

_ Let the melody move you_

_ Feel the beat and just let go_

_ Get the rhythm into your soul_

_ Let the music take you_

_ Anywhere it wants to_

_ When were stuck and cant get free_

_ No matter what we'll still be singing_

_ Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_ It's all, we got, were gonna use it_

_ Come on, come on, turn up the music"_

The song cut off and there was loud applause and the sight Yugi saw infront of him almost brought him to his knees. Seto was there and holding up a sign that said in big black letters "**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**"

Yugi rushed off the stage into Seto's waiting arms

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried, tears of joy in his eyes.

"I knew you'd say that. Which is why I wanted to give you this." Seto said, placing an envelope in Yugi's hand.

Opening the envelope, Yugi almost fainted to th floor. A record deal! They were gonna be famous!

"Guys! Guys!" Yugi called, waving his band members over.

"What's up?" Ryou asked.

His cheeks were red and he had chapstick smeared on his face. Yugi guessed he had just caught th buy in a heated make-out sesion with Marik.

"Seto got us a record deal! we go to the studio next week!" Yugi cheered

"What company?" Marik asked, looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"Uh...Big Machine Records. They work with Taylor Swift."

"I say we celebrate! Last one to the pizza parlor buys dinner!" Joey said, taking off.

The others laughed and went at a slower pace, Yami loosing and having to buy one of the custom pizzas.

"Ok. I want peperoni on my slice." Ryou said looking at the menu.

"Just one Ryou? Normally you have two." Marik said.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. The doctor said to take it easy until the diagnosis comes back." Ryou said.

_Just a kiss _

_ on your lips in the moon light_

_ Just a touch_

_ Of the fire burning so bright_

Ryou picked up his phone before it could finish going off.

"Hello ." He said.

"Hello Ryou. I'm calling about your diagnosis. The results just came back. Congratulations. Your carrying a healthy baby." said.

"A-a-are you sure?" Ryou said, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Positive. Why dont you come in ten weeks from now and we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby. And your going to have to come in once a month until you reach nine months. Then you have to come in once a week."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Take care Ryou. Remember what I said. Take it easy and eat healthy."

"Got it. goodbye."

"Good bye."

Ryou hung up the phone and smiled.

"Guys...I just got some great news." he said.

"What? Did you win the lottery?" Joey asked.

"No actually. Marik...I'm pregnant." Ryou said with a big smile.

"Are you sure?" Marik asked.

"Yes. just called."

"Oh my god Ryou! Thats amazing!"

The happy couple hugged and laughed for joy.

"You guys are so lucky. My doctor said I could nver have children. What I want most is a baby girl named Andraya." Yugi said sadly. (A/N: It is not uncommon for boys to have children in this fic.)

Ryou smiled. "That's why Im making you this baby's godmother."

Yugi gasped. He hadn't been expecting that. Yugi looked at Seto and smiled.

"I'd be honored."

(Fast Forward nine months)

Time found Yugi sobbing his eyes out on the couch in his living room. Ryou had died giving birth only four shourt months after Marik died on his way to tell Ishizu and Odion the good news. Kaiba was at the hospital with the lawyers and the doctors. Yami and Joey were at the Kiaba mansion with Yugi, trying to comfort him. Yami put an arm around his little brother and Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Oh Yugi." Yami said.

He could think of nothing else to soothe the sobbing teen. So Yugi continued to cry and Yami and joey continued to hold him and whisper words of comfort to the troubld teen. The front door shut and Seto walked in with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Yugi...This is Primrose." He said.

Yugi looked at the tiny baby in the pink blanket. pale skin just like Ryou's, blonde hair just like Mariks, and Ryou's brown eyes. Yugi took the baby, who cooed and giggled in his arms.

"Hello Primrose. Im Aunty Yugi. I was your mommy's best friend." Yugi said sweetly.

Primrose giggles and held her arms out to Yugi.

"Well aren't you a cutie?"

"Aunty Yugi?" Yami asked.

"If I call myself her mother...thats an insult to Ryou's memory." Yugi said.

Primrose giggled and streached her arms out to Joey.

"Hey. She knows her uncle Joey!" he said, carefuly taking the infant out of Yugi's arms.

And so little Primrose was passed around from one st of arms to another and soon was asleep.

"She's so adorable. I'll get the stuff out of th car. Joey give me a hand." Seto said.

Joey nodded and the two left, leaving Yugi and Yami with the newborn. Primrose held yami's finger tightly while she rested in Yugi's arms. About two hours later the crib was set up and Yugi put Primrose to bed.

"I'm gonna run to the store. Get some formula and diapers and all the other stuff you guys are gonna need." Joey said taking off.

5 years passed and found Yugi, Seto, and Primrose in the car on the way to the graveyard.

"Where are we going Aunt Yugi?" Primrose asked, bouncing in her seat.

Yugi looked back at the blonde haired girl in the car seat dressed in a tudor green dress with her hair in low pigtails and a crown on her head.

"Were going to see your Mommy and Daddy." Yugi said.

The car stopped and the happy family piled out. It was a medium length walk to the willow tree where Marik and Ryou lay side by side.

Primrose placed her rose on the grave.

"Roses mean?" Yugi asked

"Roses mean remember." Primrose finished.

"Thats right. Roses mean remember." Yugi said, lacing his flower on the grave as well.

Everyone stood in silence for awhile before yugi picked up primrose and began walking back to the car. as the family drov in silnece to the game shop for the halloween party Yugi thought ovr his life. He had lost his parents when he was as old as Primrose, the tomb they were excavating had collapsed and they had been burried alive. His Grandpa had taken him and Yami in and raised them well. Yugi had married the man of his dreams but the wedding bliss was dissapated by the death of his two closest friends.

They stopped and got out the car. A Little boy with blonde hair ran tword Primrose.

"Primrose!" he said.

"Andi!" Primrose said

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Queen Anne. King Henry's fourth wife. The only one to escape without loosing her head. And you are?"

"Dracula! Nikoli is Cinderella.''

"Wow!"

Everyone went inside and had a great time. when the party ended, everyone went home. Yugi cuddled up to Seto in bed and smiled.

"I love you." Yugi whispered.

"I love you too." Seto answered.

With that the two drifted off into the land of dreams. Yugi's last thought before he fell asleep was _I'm living my own Fairytale._


End file.
